May I Have This Dance (A Klaroline & Delena AU one-shot)
by CanarySalvatore
Summary: A Vampire Diaries AU one-shot where Elena and Caroline compete in Miss Mystic Falls for a second year in a row. Elena is less than thrilled by the idea, but Caroline has insisted that it will be fun. Delena and Klaroline moments included.


Elena looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the beautiful red dress in the mirror, she did look good. But she still couldn't believe that Caroline had dragged her into the Miss Mystic Falls competition, again.

She turned to Caroline, who was finishing her hair and makeup, and expressed her displeasure, "Do we really have to do this, Caroline?"

Caroline smooths out the front of her rose-gold dress as she turns to face Elena, "Yes, Elena. We do. I want to defend my title from last year. Besides, we need some normalcy for once in our lives. I mean, we're both vampires for crying out loud. We need to live a little."

Caroline and Elena burst out laughing at Caroline's choice of words, since they were both technically dead.

Caroline smiles at Elena, "See? Normal, everyday fun."

Elena fixes her hair as she continues, "Nothing about our lives is normal though, Care. We're both vampires. You're dating a hybrid. Bonnie's a witch. We're way past normal."

Caroline comes up behind Elena to finish fixing her hair as she continues, "I know. But, it'll be fun. I promise."

Elena sighs, taking a last minute look in the mirror at herself and Caroline, "Okay, fine. I trust you."

The two girls link arms as they walk out onto the balcony of the Lockwood staircase to join the other contestants. As they round the top of the staircase, Caroline turns to Elena with anger in her eyes, "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Elena grabs Caroline's arm, trying to calm her down. "What's wrong, Care?"

Caroline begins pacing the floor, trying to surpress her anger and urge to rip someone's head off. "Tyler's not here. He said he'd be here, and he's not."

Elena offering support, "Maybe he's just running late?"

Caroline shrugs Elena's idea off, "No. He's not here. I can't believe for a second year in a row, I'm going to be dateless."

Elena, trying to calm Caroline down, "Caroline, relax. I'll call Matt and see if he knows where he is." Elena goes to pull out her phone from her clutch purse, but Caroline stops her. "No, Elena. There isn't time. They're about to announce the first contestant." Caroline pauses, deflecting her anger at Elena, "Besides, why should you care. You can always count on Damon to be there for you."

Elena turns to Caroline, slightly infuriated by her jealousy at her relationship with Damon, "Caroline, you don't mean that. Now come on, I'll call Matt and see if he knows where he is." Elena pulls Caroline into the dressing room, as they begin announcing the first contestant.

Elena dials Matt's number but he doesn't answer. Caroline is even more infuriated as she paces the floor, "Of course, the one time we need Matt, he doesn't answer."

Elena begins dialing Bonnie but Caroline stops her, "Elena, come on. It's fine. They're about to call my name. I'll get over it, now let's go."

Elena follows Caroline to the staircase, awaiting their names to be called, as she places her phone back in her purse.

The emcee was about to announce Caroline's name, when someone came up and whispered something in his ear. After a brief pause, he continued, "Miss Caroline Forbes, escorted by Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson."

Caroline began walking down the stairs as they called her name, but she stopped for a second and immediately turned back to Elena when they heard the name of her escort. Klaus.

She mouthed to Elena, "What the hell?"

Elena shrugged and shook her head, not knowing what was going on.

Caroline composed herself as she walked down the stairs and saw Klaus standing at the bottom of the staircase. She had to admit, he did look rather dashing in a black suit, all dressed up.

Klaus held out his arm, waiting for her to take it, so he could escort her outside to the patio. Once Caroline was standing near him, she whispered in angry tone, "What the hell do you think you're doing? What did you do to Tyler?"

Klaus grabbed her arm as they walked outside, "Easy, love. We wouldn't want your attitude to affect the judge's decision."

He then added with a genuine smile, "And I did nothing to Tyler, I merely noticed that he wasn't here and decided to step in. Wouldn't want the reigning queen to be without a king now would we?"

He paused before adding, "You look beautiful, Caroline."

Caroline couldn't help but blush at his quippy remarks. He was charming, she'll give him that.

She turned to face him on the dance floor and he smirked as he whispered, "May I have this dance, love?"

Caroline's cheeks reddened at his question, because she couldn't believe how much of a gentleman he could actually be sometimes. She composed herself and whispered back, "Yes, you may."

Elena's name was called next, "Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mr. Damon Salvatore."

Elena couldn't help but smile as she heard Damon's name called as her escort, officially this time. Last year, he had stepped in because Stefan was on one of his ripper binges. But this year, Elena had finally confronted her feelings for the elder Salvatore brother and had invited him to be her date.

As Elena reached the bottom of the staircase, she saw Damon with a huge smirk on his face, as he held out his arm for her to take. She obliged as she whispered, "What's with the face?"

Damon pulled her close, "Nothing. It's just nice to be properly recognized as your date this year, Ms. Gilbert."

Elena chuckled as she leaned into his arm, "Well, of course, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon then leaned into to her ear and whispered, "You look beautiful, as always."

Elena smiled as she responded, "And you're handsome as always, Damon."

Damon and Elena reached the patio and stood next to Klaus and Caroline as they got ready to begin the dance.

Damon turned to look at Klaus as he inquired, "What are you doing here, Klaus?"

Klaus smirked as he looked at Caroline, "I'm not here to cause any trouble, I swear." He paused as he crossed his heart, teasingly. "I'm merely here, to fill in as Caroline's date. That is all."

Elena turned to Caroline, slightly worried about Klaus's intentions, but Caroline smiled and nodded assuringly, "It's fine, Elena. Everything's fine."

As Caroline finished her sentence, the music began and both couples began to dance. The song choice was different this year, "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran. But the dance was still the same.

As the song continued, Klaus pulled Caroline in for the second portion of the dance, and she couldn't help but giggle. Klaus was intrigued and slightly offended by her laughter, "What is it, love? Did I do something wrong?"

Caroline smiled up at Klaus as she responded, "No, I just forgot how good of a dancer you are."

Klaus smirked as he spun around with Caroline, "Oh, come on, love. It was barely a year ago that we danced at the ball my family hosted. Besides, I'm not that easily forgotten."

Caroline smirked back, "God, aren't you full of yourself."

Klaus deflecting, as he whispered in her, "No, love. I'm just that confident."

Caroline felt a chill across her body as she felt his warm breath on her ear. And she couldn't help smiling at Klaus's charm. He was devilishly handsome and he could be sweet when he wants to be. Maybe he wasn't all bad.

As the song ended, Caroline felt her heart slightly fall, knowing that the dance was over. But she tried to compose herself, making sure Klaus didn't see that.

Klaus stood across from her, looking intently as he spoke, adding his usual charm with a smirk, "You know, Caroline, we don't have to wait for special occasions to dance. I have a large ballroom at my house, perfect for dancing."

Caroline blushed again, then responded, "Perhaps," She paused before adding, "Maybe one day."

Klaus smiled at her words before simply responding, "Perhaps."

"She didn't say no," he thought. There was something about the beautiful blonde vampire that he found quite appealing and he decided that he'd continue to pursue her, however long it takes...

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. This was a one-shot idea that came to me after rewatching the original Miss Mystic Falls dance. I love Delena and Klaroline, so this was so much fun to write. Hope you all enjoy! :)**_


End file.
